Current machine harvesters for fruit such as berries employ a shaking method to harvest the berries. That is, the machine harvesters have shaking systems that violently shake the berry bushes with enough force and energy to dislodge (release) the berries from their stems. In fact, the shaking is so violent that immature berries are dislodged from their stems. However, these current harvesting methods and systems of machines damage the berries so extensively that the quality of the berries will not suffice for use in the fresh commercial market. Accordingly, berries currently harvested by a machine are commercially processed into the less desirable and less profitable jellies, jams and other products that do not require fresh berries.
There is a need for harvester systems and methods that will allow for the harvesting of berries with a machine while maintaining the quality of the berries for the fresh commercial market. Still further, there is a need for harvester systems and methods that will allow for the harvesting of different sized berries with a machine and separating the different sized berries.